In interoperability and compatibility systems, where radios may be tunable to multiple different over-the-air frequencies, the sharing of such radio resources may be problematic. For example, privacy maintenance and access control may be difficult to implement. In some conventional approaches, signals may be encrypted in order to accommodate privacy. However, such approaches may not allow for both control and notification of a variable source content stream.